


Watercolors

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: Special Gifts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Mentioned Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Oop, a slightly late father's day story, a sprinkling of gabenath, better late than never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: A picture paints 1000 words- and Adrien sends Gabriel an impactful 1000 words with his picture for Father's Day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Special Gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740634
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Watercolors

“Nathalie, what do you think Father would want for Father’s day?” Adrien asked Nathalie, as they were sitting in the back of the car. He was just picked up from fencing practice, and they were returning to the Agreste mansion- so that Adrien could practice his piano. 

Nathalie had to think about Adrien’s question- she couldn’t give him an answer that he’d like to hear, so instead, she simply told him, “I’m sure he would love anything that you gave him, Adrien.” 

“Are you sure about that? It doesn’t feel like he even loves me sometimes.” Adrien frowned a little as he stared out the window. Nathalie was someone he trusted deeply- so he believed her. 

“I’m very sure. He’s awful at expressing his feelings, but I promise you, that you are the most precious thing to him.” 

Adrien smiled a little. It was comforting to have her reassurance- but what would Gabriel even like? It felt like he had no interests outside of working, at least to Adrien. He remembered that even after all those years, his father still had that silly little crayon drawing kept in that safe. Maybe he’d make a painting- an updated version of the picture. He looked to Nathalie. “Can we make a stop somewhere, please?” 

She raised a brow. “Where do you need to go?” 

“The art supplies shop. I need to pick up some things. It’s urgent.” He explained- half exaggerating the urgency. Nathalie glanced at her tablet, and checked Adrien’s schedule. 

“Alright, we can make a stop, then. But you have to be quick.” 

“Oh, thank you Nathalie, you’re awesome!” Adrien said, giving her a hug. She winced, but then softly smiled as she looked at him. Nathalie and the Gorilla looked to each other. Nathalie nodded, as they took a detour off their typical route. Pulling up in front of the craft store, Adrien eagerly rushed inside, with Nathalie behind him. She was paying, after all. Adrien knew exactly what he needed- watercolors, watercolor paper, brushes and a nice frame. After paying for the supplies, Nathalie was curious about what Adrien was planning, so she pressed for details. As they sat back down in the car, and continued their drive back, Adrien was tucking the goods into his fencing bag. It was to be a complete surprise for Gabriel. 

“Adrien… what do you plan on doing with all those supplies?” 

“I plan on recreating the family picture I drew when I was little. It’ll be unconventional, but hopefully he’ll understand what I’m trying to tell him.” 

“Ah… well, that sounds lovely, Adrien. I’m sure your father will love it.” 

“I hope so, Nathalie. I miss him. He’s just… been so different ever since Mom disappeared.” He stared sadly at his fencing bag, at his feet. Nathalie looked over at him, and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Everyone handles loss differently. Your father just so happens to handle it…  _ very _ differently.” 

“Really badly, you mean?”   
  
“I was trying to be polite about it, but yes.” 

“Well, hopefully my message gets through to him. Trying to get through to him is like trying to throw a penny at a brick wall and expecting it to crumble…” 

“Oh believe me, I know…” Nathalie sighed in exasperation. She wanted to tell Adrien everything- how she feels, and what Gabriel is doing. He couldn’t bring himself to confess to Adrien, so she thought maybe she should. She understood why Gabriel faltered at his confession- she couldn’t risk shattering Adrien’s emotions, especially not before Father’s Day. Nathalie was caught off guard by what Adrien said next. 

“You know, I think Father really likes you, Nathalie. And not just as a friend, as more than that. When you two are close to each other, he seems happier. Just like when he was before Mom disappeared. I just wish he realized it.” Adrien said, as he stared out the window- the mansion just in sight. Nathalie felt her cheeks turning red- she hoped it wasn’t too obvious. Oh, how she wanted to reply with a “me too”, but she didn’t want to give Adrien false hope. 

Instead, she simply replied with, “Your father, mother and I have known each other long before you were born. I believe he just views me as his best friend.” As much as Adrien wanted to reply, they had just arrived back home. Adrien grabbed his fencing bag and slung it over his shoulder. The three of them got out of the car, and headed inside. As they entered, Nathalie pulled her tablet out of her suit again. 

“Adrien, it’s time for you to practice your piano for one hour, minimum. Traffic has caused us to be late, so you must start immediately.” She read from her screen, before smiling a little at him. Adrien smiled back. 

“I’m going right now, Nathalie.” He winked at her, as he marched right up to his room. Gorilla followed suit, taking his place in front of Adrien’s bedroom door. Adrien dropped his fencing bag on the floor, and retrieved the art supplies for his present. He forgot he’d need water to… well, make the watercolor paints work. He opened his door, and politely asked the Gorilla for a cup of water to be brought to his room. As Adrien returned to setting up his painting station, the Gorilla brought the requested cup of water in just moments later. Adrien thanked him, as he went to sit at the piano bench. He used his phone to pull up a playlist of his newest pieces, to make it seem like he was actually practicing instead of crafting. Frustrated that he had to get up once more, he went to his desk to retrieve a pencil from the small cup where he kept his pens and pencils. With that, now he can officially start. He sat himself in front of his paper, paints and water. The tip of the pencil lightly grazed over the surface of the paper, as Adrien began to sketch. Gabriel was first to be sketched, of course. His figure was posed to make it look like he was hugging something… or someone, and then Adrien sketched himself in that spot. He liked that- he wished his father would hug him more. 

Now that he had his father and himself down on paper, he was stumped. What would he do with his mother? He tapped the pencil on his chin while he was thinking, and then it came to him. Adrien knew very little about what happened to his mom, aside from the fact she was sick, and then she disappeared… but he assumed the worst, given the last time he saw her and just how sickly she was. To him, his mother was an angel- so loving, and sweet to him, and that’s how she will be in this piece. He sketched an angel- his mother, just behind them, and hugging father and son. Her large, feathery wings spread across the page. It was excellent- and once he changed a few lines, it was perfection. He supposed he shared some qualities with his dad after all- the artistic talent, and eye for perfection. 

Swapping his pencil for a paintbrush, he began painting. He started by using black to outline his sketch, and coloring his shirt, and his father’s glasses. Now with the linework immortalized on the paper, he was more looking forward to seeing his father’s reaction. Adrien can’t remember the last time he got to draw, or be creative like this. His father and mother always had him running around, from activity to activity, so that he’d be a well rounded individual. He just wished he had more time to do what he wanted to do- not that he didn’t enjoy his fencing, photoshoots, Chinese lessons and school. The second thing to be painted was their hair- he started with his, as his hair was a darker blonde than his father and mother. When the water in the glass was too dirty for his liking, he made a trip to his bathroom, and changed out the water from the tap in his sink. As he kept up working, now focusing on painting his mother’s wings and robe a pure white with hints of sky blue. He was more and more engrossed in his painting the more he kept working on it- until there was a knock on his door. He dropped his paintbrush in a response to being startled. 

“ADRIEN! Hurry up, it’s dinner time.” Nathalie said, in a loud and firm voice through his door. How long was she standing there and knocking on his door? He scrambled to his feet, turned off the music and headed downstairs to eat his dinner. He saw his father at the dinner table with him- for the first time this week. Sure, they were at completely opposite ends of the entirely-too-long-for-them-both-table, but it was nice to see him. Adrien promptly apologized for his tardiness, while eating faster than normal. He wanted to get this painting done for Father’s Day tomorrow. Gabriel noticed something was off, but chose not to say anything to Adrien about it, as they were having their normal small talk. They mainly talked about their lives and activities. Once both men were finished with their meal, Adrien was excused, and free to return to his creative endeavours. 

Since he had finished painting his mother in, he went to paint in Gabriel next. He decided to turn on some music to help him with his work, and so that he doesn’t end up falling asleep in the silence. The lo-fi music was great work music- especially playing through the sound system in his room. He took a glance at his phone for the time- 18:36. He nodded and pushed the device off to the side. He continued his work, only getting up to use the bathroom- and no one came to bother him either. He decided to paint them to be outside, in the warm sun. Father and son enjoying the warm and light of the sun, and of each other. Once Adrien applied the final touches of his masterpiece, he put the brush in the glass of water, and admired it. There were a few smudges and instances of colors bleeding together, but overall, he loved his work, and hopefully that his father would too. 

The time was now 21:43. Adrien delicately placed the painting on top of the piano so it can dry properly and he won’t risk stepping on it. He decided now may be a good time to get ready for bed. He changed into his pajamas, and brushed his teeth, however, something didn’t sit right. He wanted to paint more. After he had finished washing up, he grabbed a fresh sheet of paper, and sat back down. This time, he wanted to include Nathalie. He considered family- and a family painting should include  _ everyone _ . He began sketching out his father, Nathalie and himself, and then his mother, smiling at all of them from the sky. He wasn’t entirely sure if he believed in Heaven, but surely, if it was real, his mother would be there, he believes. He wished his father would see what could be, if he could just move on. Maybe once he could, Adrien would show him. 

After sketching, he lined his work, and then colored. He was working pretty effectively, despite himself growing more and more tired as he worked. His only breaks were changing the water in the glass, and using the bathroom. As the night grew darker, his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, and he was working slower. Nonetheless, he kept pushing, despite Plagg telling him several times he should probably stop and go to sleep. He was going to finish this before going to bed. As he was putting the last touches on this painting, he felt himself moving at what felt like a snail’s pace. He looked at his phone- he was shocked when the time displayed read 02:47. He had to clean up before going to bed, though. He placed his painting on the piano next to his father’s gift and cleaned up his paints, dirty paint water, and put away the paper and paint set, and left the cleaned glass on his desk. He turned off the lights, before flopping on his bed, and almost instantly falling asleep. 

The following morning, Gabriel grew more concerned when Adrien didn’t come out of his room at his usual time. He just assumed perhaps his son was showering, or using the bathroom, so he didn’t become too concerned. However, his concern grew when it was nearing 10 am and he hadn’t heard so much as a sound from Adrien’s room. Gabriel texted Nathalie on what to do. Should he just walk in? Should he knock? He had no idea how to check on his son to make sure he wasn’t dead. Nathalie told him to knock first, and then to walk in if there was no response. And that’s what Gabriel did- he walked up to Adrien’s room, and knocked on the door. No response. He waited a moment, before opening the bedroom door and seeing his son sprawled on his bed, still fast asleep. He sighed internally seeing that Adrien was still alive. 

“Adrien?” He called out for him. Adrien’s eyes slowly opened, blinded by the sun beaming through the large windows in his room. 

“Father? What time is it?” Adrien asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. 

“Nearly 10 am. Are you feeling well?” 

“I’m fine… just tired. I stayed up late. My apologies.” 

“What for?” 

“Sit down, close your eyes, and you’ll find out.” 

Confused, Gabriel heeded his son’s word, and sat down on the couch. Adrien got out of bed, and walked over to the piano. He grabbed the picture frame and opened it up, and carefully placed the finished product into it. After closing up the frame, Adrien sat himself next to his father. “Okay, you can look now.” As Gabriel opened his eyes, Adrien presented him with the framed portrait. Gabriel was surprised, and in awe as he took hold of the framed watercolor piece- an update of the family picture Adrien drew as a child. He had no idea that his son had a talent with paint and paper. He saw Emilie as an angel, embracing them both, and he felt himself getting choked up. He tried his best to remain stoic, but overall, he truly was speechless. How did he get so lucky with such a talented and kind son?

“Do you like it…?” Adrien asked shyly. 

“Adrien, I don’t just like it, I love this. I had no idea that you were so talented.” Gabriel smiled, laying the picture in his lap for now. 

“Well, I suppose I got your artistic talent. You’re an amazing artist yourself. Happy Father’s Day.” Adrien said. 

Adrien’s word stung Gabriel- not because he was insulted, but because he felt guilty. Despite being under the same roof, he felt so distant from his son, and it was his own fault. He didn’t deserve this, and he knew it. “Thank you, Adrien. It means the world to me to hear that from you.” 

Adrien hugged his father tightly. “Of course I’m going to celebrate Father’s Day with you. You’re the only father I have.” 

“Even after the way I’ve treated you recently?” 

“Yes Father. I know you took it really hard when Mom… you know. It’s going to always hurt, even just a little, no matter how much time passes. But Father, be honest… would Mom want you to be sad and miserable all the time, lamenting over her?” 

Gabriel thought. He wasn’t entirely sure if he should answer yes or no- Emilie loved her attention from him. She’d be thriving if she knew just how much pain she caused him. Instead, he just replied with, “I don’t believe that, no.” 

“I don’t think so either.” Adrien said, as he picked up the picture from his father’s lap, and held it so that both of them can see. “I just wanted to show you, that even with Mom gone… she’ll always be with us, in our hearts and in our memories. As long as we remember her, she’ll be with us. Moving on isn’t replacing her, it’s just growing the love and memories inside of us.” 

Gabriel quickly pulled Adrien in for a tight hug, which caught his son off guard. How could his own son make him feel so guilty and stupid without trying? Adrien was absolutely right- he was so stuck in his own head and blindsided with his sadness and he didn’t know how to handle it properly. Shutting himself off from his own son in an attempt to try and remain strong was not the best way. He finally got it now. “I’m sorry, Adrien. I… didn’t know how to handle my own feelings after your mother disappeared. I tried my hardest to be strong for you, to let you know that it would be okay, but you’ve handled the loss better than me.” 

“Father, it’s okay to be sad, especially after you lose someone you love. Even the strongest people have to have their weak moments. You’re still the strongest person I know. I just miss you...” Adrien’s voice choked up at the very end of his sentence. 

“I know you do, and I’m sorry a thousand times over... I want to be there for you more, and I’ll try to have Nathalie work our schedules so that we can spend more time together.” Gabriel wiped Adrien’s tears as he hugged his son more. 

“I’ve already forgiven you.” Adrien smiled, as he let go of his father. As much as he didn’t want the hug to end, it would have to if they wanted to get anything done. Gabriel held the picture frame close, as he stood up. 

“I’ll leave you alone so that you may get yourself ready for the day. I’ll ask for your breakfast to be prepared.” Gabriel began to walk towards the door, but another piece of paper rested on the piano. He walked over to observe it, and realized why his son was asleep for so long. “Adrien, what about this other masterpiece?” Gabriel asked, as he held it up. Adrien became so embarrassed- the last time he had asked about his father and Nathalie, he had gotten a very visceral reaction. He was scared for another lecture. 

“I’m really sorry, Father, I’ll get rid of it immediately.” 

“Why would you want to? This is incredible, and I’m sure Nathalie would love to see it. May I keep it?” 

Adrien was incredibly surprised- perhaps art is the best way to send a message. “...Of course, Father.” Gabriel smiled, as he headed towards the door. 

“Get showered and dressed. I’ll see you downstairs soon.” Gabriel said. Adrien nodded, and Gabriel left his son alone. He placed the second painting , the one with him, Adrien, and Nathalie together, as a family on top of the glass in the frame. Such a thought made him happy. Nathalie was already in Emilie’s good graces for how well she took care of Adrien, despite it not exactly in her job description. He and Nathalie have been friends longer than they haven’t, and truthfully… including her as a family member isn’t such a bad idea. Adrien loved her, and he was starting to realize that he loved her too. As he reached his safe, he entered the combination. He wanted to preserve his favorite Father’s Day gift for all time. 

He removed the second picture from the top of the frame and looked at it. As he locked the framed picture away, he walked over to Nathalie’s desk in the corner. He took a good look at the piece of paper in his hands- what could be. He gently laid it on Nathalie’s desk, so that it would be the first thing she sees in the morning. 

He’d ask her if she wanted a picture perfect ending with him and Adrien- the watercolor becoming the new reality.


End file.
